Lost girl
by Acting Bug
Summary: Bulma's purse is saved by a mysterious girl...The girl is being tracked by an ancient evil........i'm not good at writting summaries, ask my teachers.....but please read and review.
1. 1111111111111111111111111111111111111111...

CHAPTER ONE  
  
Lydia sighed into the cold air. A stream of white breath covered her face for a second then disappeared. She stuffed her hands into the pockets of her black pants to try and keep warm. When she had left a few months ago it had been warm outside. So in her rush she had no time to pack  
  
As she walked through the snowy streets of West city she mentally kicked herself for not grabbing a jacket in her fray a few months back. She passed by a bakery and sped up her pace. It had been two days since she had found anything to eat. Lydia spotted a bench and plopped down. She lowered her head backwards so that her now long curly red hair fell over the back of the bench. Lydia spotted a HELP WANTED sign in the window behind her and raised an eyebrow in thought. If only she could get a job. She could settle into an apartment and maybe even enroll into school again. She sat up with a determined face.  
  
"No", she said. "Too much is depending on me, I have to keep going." She stood up and continued to walk down the side walk. Her blue eyes were full of ambition.  
  
Lydia came to a corner and waited for the WALK sign to blink on. There was a pretty woman next to her. She had short blue green hair and was talking on a cell phone.  
  
"Ten.", she said firmly. There was a short pause.  
  
"Trunks, I've told you before. Your curfew is Ten! I don't care who this girl is, Ten. Okay fine, Ten thirty."  
  
A man ran past her quickly while she was arguing and snatched the red hand bag she had on her arm.  
  
"Hey!", "That man stole my purse."  
  
Before she even finished the sentence Lydia was running after him. She caught up behind him and jumped. She had tackled him around the waist and he came crashing down.  
  
"What the hell!", he yelled. "Your just a little bitch!"  
  
He scrambled to his feet and looked confusedly into his imposer's face. Lydia took this opportunity to kick the bag out of his hand and catch it. The swung her foot around to meet the man's face.  
  
"Well, this bitch just kicked your ass. Oh wait...my mistake...that was your face."  
  
The man looked like he was about to retaliate but decided against it due to the large amount of people who had gathered around them. With a curse he took off. Lydia gave a sigh of relief as she examined the woman's purse. It wasn't damaged by her kick. She turned around and spotted the woman.  
  
"I think this is yours."

##########################################################################  
  
Bulma hung her jacket and purse on the hat rack as she stepped into her house. The young girl who had saved her purse followed. On her oval face was a pure look of awe. She could have given this girl anything she asked for as a reward for her bravery, but all the girl asked for was a meal. She had taken her to a noodle stand and watched the red head inhaul six bowls of romen. In many ways this girl reminded her of Goku. Bulma had insisted that Lydia come and stay with them. But she had turned her down. She said that she could not stay in one place for too long. Bulma had asked her many questions regarding this, but the girl would just change the subject. So Bulma convinced her to stay the night at least, and she had agreed.  
  
"I'll show you to a guest bedroom and you can take a shower." They came to a stop on the third floor. She walked her into a shower room and showed Lydia the controls. After she had gotten in ,Bulma took her stinky cloths and dumped them into a washing machine.  
  
When she got out of the shower her pile of cloths were gone and in their place was a folded stack of new ones. Lydia smiled and began to pull them on. 8  
  
Trunks ran through the door into the living room. He spotted his father. ,"Dad!...Mom's in trou!...Phone!...I heard a scream!" "What?, oh I forgot to turn off my cell phone." Bulma said as she walked into the room. She calmly picked it up from the table and switched it off. Trunks stared at her with his jaw dropped. "Your...Okay?", he said slowly. "Yes.", she said as she sat down next to Vegeta. "Can someone please explain this to me?", Trunks said in puzzlement. Bulma told him everything.  
  
"So this random girl caught your purse snatcher?", Trunks asked in awe. "That's right.", Bulma said cheerily.  
  
Lydia examined herself slowly in the mirror. She now wore a pair of shiny black boots, a warm purple sweater, over a finely woven pair of black stretch pants. Out side her window was a very loud clash of thunder along with the sound of a hard rain.  
  
A voice came in over an intercom by the door. Surprised, Lydia immediately went into a martial defense pose. "Lydia?", came Bulma's voice from the speaker. "Were going to have dinner in the dinning room. It's down the hall on the third level. Come and join us." Before Lydia had even considered rejecting the invitation; the speaker went off with a click. "I guess I have no choice", Lydia said happily. She walked down to the elevator and eventually came to the dinning room.  
  
The door slid open when she pressed the button and revealed a small table with four people positioned casually around it. One was a dark hair man who looked about thirty. He had an unchanging stern look on his face that somehow seemed false. Next to him was Bulma who waved Lydia over when she walked in. On the opposite side of the table was a pretty little girl who motioned happily to her to sit in the vacant seat to her left. To her right was a positively gorgeous teen who gaped at Lydia. Lydia blushed when she realized that he was shocked by her beauty. It had been a long time since Lydia was ever able to think of such trivial things as vanity. She sat down in her seat and found herself facing the stern face man.  
  
Bulma stood up and motioned to Lydia. "Everyone, this is Lydia, My _hero_.", "Lydia.", Bulma continued. "This is my hubby Vegeta, my daughter bra, and the star struck boy is my son trunks." With this the boy caught himself and pretended to cover up his mistake by coughing. "Its nice to meet all of you.", Lydia said.  
  
"So your homeless hu?",

"Vegeta!", Bulma yelled.

"No, its okay.", Lydia said. "Yes, I guess you could say I'm homeless, but I'd say I'm more of a drifter."

"You mean a prostitute."

At this Trunks spewed his drink across the table and began to cough. Lydia would have choked too, but had nothing to choke on; so her thought settled for a squeal instead.

"No!!!", Lydia said. "I just...Drift. I mean I wonder around...no, you know what I mean!"

Bulma stood up and yelled,"Vegeta! Your being ru-",

Her sentence was cut off when all of lights went out.

"The electricity must have gone out.",, Trunks said. "I'll just make an energy ball and-- aghhhhh!",

A swishing sound was heard and then a crash as the table shook. Lydia was ready as soon as she heard him yell. She swung around and grabbed a black shrouded hand just as it was reaching for her neck. She hoisted the body over her head and into the wall opposite her. Suddenly a ball of light illuminated the room as it hovered above Vegeta's hand. the small glow revealed that the wall and ceiling were covered in the black shrouded beings with the glowing gray eyes.  
  
Lydia got into her attack position, ready to fight when a deep voice stopped her.

"Now Lydia, there's no need for that. I find negotiation more convenient at this time."

Suddenly one of the shrouded beings grabbed Bra and carried her up the wall. "Daddy!", she yelled.

"Sake, let her go!", Lydia yelled. "This has nothing to do with her."

"Oh don't worry.", came the bone chilling voice. "I won't harm her...if conditions are met."

"What conditions?", Lydia asked, already knowing the answer.

"Now Lydia dear. This has been a very fun chase, but me and my crew are growing rather weary. So, I will leave these four people unharmed if you surrender yourself to me peacefully... Fair?"

"Hardly.", Lydia snapped. But she had no choice. "Fine." she said. But I will never cooperate.

"I am quite aware of that.", Sake said playfully. So I thought I would bring along a little persuasion." , he motioned towards the unconscious Trunks who was being carried away by shrouds.

"No!", Lydia yelled but then gasped as Vegeta grabbed Bra and quickly saved Trunks in what seemed to be an effortless bound. Sake hissed at this. He seemed to hesitate and then realized that he had lost the upper hand. he was gone almost instantly.


	2. 222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Thank you for the review. This is my first fanfic ever so I appreciate it. If anyone else takes the time to read it, please review and be sure to correct me on anything that is wrong.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% "I don't understand it."

"It's okay Trunks. You didn't get beat that easily."

"Mom, those things had absolutely no power reading, and were at least strong enough to catch me off guard."

Vegeta sat down on the couch across from Trunks with a bottle of water. "A Sayin should never be off guard."

"Well, you didn't exactly target the thing in the dark either."

"But I was..... Just waiting for the opportune moment."

"You mean when one of them stopped to tie their shoe?!"

"Both of you stop! Now it's obvious that these things are something that we have never dealt with before. I'm sure Lydia can fill us in."

Lydia sighed. _I guess I could tell them. I mean...wow...I've never seen power like Vegeta's. These guys may be able to help me. But I swore I wouldn't let anyone else get hurt. This is my_ _problem. I have to bear the burden alone._

"Well? Are you going to tell us; or is that spot on the wall more worthy of your time?"

Lydia realized that in her deep thought she had been zoning. Much like she use to in Chemistry class.

"Well?" ,Vegeta snapped again. "Get to it!"

"No! I can't. I have to deal with this problem, on my own."

Vegeta stood up, "You are so selfish. You think something this big is all about you!? This is clearly a prospect that can affect the world."

Lydia stood up too. She slammed her hands on the coffee table. "I just don't want anyone else to get hurt!"

"Well." , he motioned to Bra who was playing in the corner of the room. "It seems a little to late for that."

"I know. I shouldn't have stayed the night here. It was a mistake. In fact, I should go in case Sake decides to return."

"The hell you should!" Vegeta yelled.

Trunks, who was sitting on the couch in shock, finally stood up to.

"Look, we've dealt with things like this before, and as you can see; we're all still alive. Just tell us what this thing is"

"Well...I guess I can at least tell you my story."

She sat down on the couch. Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks followed suit.

"Well I guess I should start from the beginning. Before any of this happened I was traveling around the world on slightly different terms. My parents were archeologists, and I would travel with them during the summer, and attend some sort of boarding school when term started.  
  
A few months ago we traveled to Ireland. My parents were sent to study this certain castle that was known to be cursed. The people who lived their 300 years ago had all been mysteriously slaughtered one night. There was an order in the village that had a priority of protecting an ancient power source; something similar to the Atlantis power of legend. However, there was a man among the order who had a thirst for power and no sympathy for blood. He harnessed the power and slaughtered the people in the castle; turning them into a shrouded dark, heartless, evil that obeyed his every command.  
  
Fortunately, the order fought back. The wielder of the power was granted immortality so the Order sealed him away in a concealed, magically bound, tower.  
  
My parents and I found the tower and awakened the man. Since we broke the lock to the tower, we became a part of the ancient battle as well. For you see; the Order knew that the seal would one day be broken. So they cast a spell to give the world a fighting chance. The breaker of the seal (or in this case, breakers) would be given the ancient power of the Order, and immortality for as long as they yielded it.  
  
It was divided among my father, mother, and me. Somehow he knew this though." Lydia's eyes watered, but she stopped them quickly. "He captured the three of us, and held us in a dungeon. In order to gain our power, he had to perform a very long ritual. My father was first. They took him from the dungeon, and he never returned. Then my mother went as well. Both are dead.  
  
I waited a long time in the dungeon with no food or water. I didn't need it to live, but I was weak without it. However, I couldn't let that bastard get my power too. I couldn't let him rule the world and kill more innocent people. So I fled. I had starved long enough to be able to fit through the bars of the window in my cell. It's been a few months now, and I'm surprisingly still alive. There was a bond power spoken of in the writings of the castle that would be able to defeat Sake. So I'm running until I can find it. It's all that I can think to do. I had trained at different Dojos at my boarding schools so I'm at least able to defend myself against the shrouds, but no matter where I go he finds me eventually."


	3. 3333333333333333333333333333333333333333...

Thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate it. I have added a new chapter and am working on more. I don't have rehearsal for the next few days dances around happily and trips over a chair so can work on this story in the afternoon. I hope you enjoy. Please R&R.   
  
Lydia banged her fist against the door. "Let me out!", she yelled in fury.  
  
_I never should have told them my story. Now Sake will come, kill them all, and then find me waiting in a stupid locked guest room. The world is doomed because I can't keep my dam mouth shut!_

___   
  
_ In order to keep Lydia from running away; Vegeta had locked her in the guest bedroom while he and Trunks trained._ They don't even seem to care about the world. They were excited when I finished my story, and then ran off to train for their battle. And as long as I stay here, they will get their fight.___   
  
She looked around for a way out. The windows were locked and apparently stronger than ordinary glass. She had found that the air vent had a burglar alarm on it. So what was she suppose to do._ If only the Order's powers that I possess had any sort of use to them._

Flash back

"Lydia. Hand me the flashlight."

"Sure, Mother. Have you found something?"

"I think so, but I'm not sure what it is. There is writing on it."

ΑυτÏŒ εÎ¯ναι η σραγÎ¯δα ου σρÎ¬γισε τη μοÎ¯ρα του Î®ρε τις κραυγ­ς Atlantis δÏ 


End file.
